


Never have I ever... Slept in the same bed as a boy

by orphan_account



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Teen Angst, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Devi struggles to sleep the first night. Ben tries his best to help. Perhaps the two find something more in the process.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 322





	Never have I ever... Slept in the same bed as a boy

Devi stared blankly at the ceiling, her brain refusing to turn off. 

Thoughts of her supposed best friends angered her. She tossed. Thoughts of her mother infuriated her. She tossed. Thoughts of Paxton...

Devi shut her eyes, trying to block it all out. Calm yourself, baby girl. She reminded herself of her therapist’s words, trying to still herself. But she remembered— her therapist had left her too. 

Devi groaned, scratching her head and sitting up. Already used to the dark, her eyes scanned the room, working their way through all The Doobie Brothers merchandise. She fixated on a mannequin, squinting to look at the barely visible, yet extremely well-done eyeshadow. 

For a while, it seemed the distraction technique was working. She wasn’t thinking about her friends, or her mother, or Paxton, or the fact that the mannequin looked very much like it was alive. 

Devi pulled her legs into the blanket, going into fetal position so that only her eyes were exposed to the cool air. She blinked furiously, not used to having the air conditioner on. Her grip on the blanket tightened. She could feel her heart throb in her head. The same way she could feel the mannequin was staring right at her, ready to attack her at any time now-

“Okay, that’s it!” Devi shot to her feet, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and making a mad dash for the outside world, not letting the mannequin out of sight till she was gone. 

Devi stopped to catch her breath before she froze. Her breath hitched— the fear she was feeling was bringing back an old memory. One that she had buried deep, long before her father passed. 

Mohan loved horror movies, and Devi was a curious child. Some things are never meant for a six year old to see. The night Devi snuck down to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, she went to bed absolutely terrified. Barely five minutes after her parents tucked her in, she held her teddy bear tight and trotted over to her parents’ room, where she tried her best to climb into their bed before being lifted up by Mohan and placed between him and Nalini. 

“Devi?” 

Devi was brought back to the reality, where she realised she was curled up on the floor. 

She glanced up and saw a disheveled Ben, rubbing his eyes and looking at her in confusion.

“Devi? You okay?” Ben’s confusion had turned to worry. 

“I-“ Devi stuttered, “There was- In the room- Mannequin-“ She was still rattled at the memory.

“Ohh, the mannequin in the bedroom? I can take it out for you. All that stuff are gifts from the band. Don’t really know why my dad keeps it.” 

Ben was going to began to make his way to Devi’s room, but he noticed Devi still sitting, staring emptily ahead. 

He sat down, letting his back lean against the wall and crossing his legs. Before he spoke, he turned to face Devi slightly, “Hey, what happened?”

Ben’s soft voice was something Devi didn’t recognise, but found comfort in all the same. She sniffed. She had been crying, unknowingly. 

“I just miss my dad.”

Ben let his arm wrap around Devi, pulling her into a side hug. Devi buried her head against his chest and allowed Ben to engulf her form, holding her tight and patting her on the back. 

This was completely new to Ben. His girlfriend, Shira, had never shown an ounce of emotion before, and Ben didn’t really have much human relationships outside of... Well, nothing.

Yet, in a strange way, this felt natural to him. Ben closed his eyes and let his chin rest on Devi’s head. He steadied her, quietly humming a lullaby. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Devi said after a while, pulling away from Ben’s embrace. Both their hearts ached. “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Ben replied. 

“You should go back to bed,” Devi said, looking around, “I’ll just sleep on the couch here.”

Ben’s mouth reacted faster than his brain. 

“Come sleep with me.”

Devi’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“No! Not like, in a sexual way just- I figured we could both use the company.” Ben looked at everything but Devi, trying to save himself from embarrassment, “Plus, it’s cold out here and, um-“

Devi couldn’t contain her laughed. 

“What?” Ben asked, nervous. 

“You wear matching pajamas?” 

Ben looked down at his striped blue silk tee and his striped blue pants. He felt his cheeks go red.

“My mom bought it for me, it’s amazing quality!” Ben retorted, however proudly he still could. 

Ben smiled fiendishly as Devi roared with laughter, running away as Ben chased her around the living room. 

They both flopped onto the couch, laughing away. 

Devi hadn’t felt this okay in the longest time. It wasn’t a Paxton kiss high or a mother fight low, it was just— natural, like falling back into old habits. 

She glanced over at Ben, who was still struggling to catch his breath, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from doing anything stupid. She tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Is your offer still open? About our... Sleeping arrangements.” Devi shyly asked, avoiding his eyes. 

“Yeah. It is.” Ben replied, moving to hold Devi’s hand. She didn’t move away. He squeezed her hand.

“Follow me then.”

. . .

“Ben, I know I’ve said this before but your house is amazing. Your room is huge!” Devi says, eyes wide in excitement. 

Ben looks at her— like really looks at her. As Devi walked around admiring his stuff and making lame comments on the Andy Samberg posters, Ben finally sees her. He sees the warmth in her chest and the fire in her eyes and the smile that could light up any room. 

He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. She yawns. 

Ben crawls into bed, and turns around to see Devi standing at the end of it. Thankfully the lights were off because otherwise, Ben would have been able to see Devi’s flushed cheeks. 

Bold, Ben patted the spot on the bed next to him. Slowly, Devi climbs into Ben’s bed. He lifts the blanket and allows Devi to slip under.

Well that got awkward quick. There they were, lying next to each other and not uttering a single word. 

It was Ben who turned to the centre first. “David, I never thought this would happen.”

Devi turned to face Ben. “Yeah, who knew the first boy I’d spend a night with would be my arch-nemesis.”

Oh. Ben’s heart sank, did she still consider him her arch-nemesis? 

“Of course, you’re more than that now, I guess.” Ben’s ears perked up, looking Devi in the eyes as she said, “You’re a friend.”

It was Devi’s turn to look away, “More than a friend, maybe.” 

They were close enough that they could practically feel each others’ body heat. Ben couldn’t see her rising temperature, but he sure could feel it. 

Ben slid closer to Devi. He could hear her eyelids flutter. His heart was racing, but he had a suspicion that so was her’s. 

Ben placed an arm out, extending an invitation to Devi would she like to accept it. No pressure. 

Devi forced herself to look at Ben, and at his shiny eyes and his smile— not the one that he gave her when he beat her at something, but his true smile. The one that made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

So, Devi mustered all the courage she had left in her, and scooted herself into Ben’s arms. She let her eyes fixate on his, even though they were so close it was hard to focus. 

Their bodies close, they both could feel the others’ heart racing, beating almost out of their chests. 

“Ben, I-“ Devi began, but before she could say more, Ben’s lips crashed into hers, meeting in a battle of rivals, each caught in the friendly fire that was teen romance. 

Devi felt her heart jump as she placed a hand on Ben’s chest, and Ben placed a hand on her waist. 

They kissed softly, both inexperienced yet bold, as if their hearts knew that it was right all along. Ben hummed and Devi giggled, pulling apart, their eyes meeting again. 

“Damn.” That was all Devi managed to say. Still, the word summed it up pretty well. 

“Damn indeed.” Ben replied, chuckling. He hugged her, then kissed her on the forehead. “You’ve always been the one, I was just too dumb to realise.”

“Yeah,” Devi responded, “You’re dumb.”

“Hey!” Ben elbowed her.

. . .

After the laughter died down, the two still held each other close. It wasn’t what they both expected, but still, was something that deep down, they knew was going to happen someday. 

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops this was the second fic i wrote in a span of eight hours. can’t help it i love ben and devi :^) and my asian ass can’t help it i just love seeing asians on screen HAHA hope u guys enjoyed this!


End file.
